The Dangers of Passing Notes
by michelerene
Summary: The note was rather simple and Naruto didn’t even turn to see what the words had done to Sasuke. Had he, perhaps he wouldn’t have been so caught off guard later on. NaruSasuNaru PWP For Jelp


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Co. and therefore I do not make money from toying with them like they are my own personal and rather naughty action figures.

Summary: The note was rather simple and Naruto didn't even turn to see what the words had done to Sasuke. Had he, perhaps he wouldn't have been so caught off guard later on. NaruSasuNaru PWP For Jelp

Author's Note: I have been very, very sick. Flu like symptoms of ickiness and like any suffering, sick person, when I am sick, I take NyQuil. Here's the thing with me and NyQuil… I dream… oddly. The last time I was this feverish I had a rather detailed argument with Harry Potter about… well, that doesn't matter. THIS TIME, I dreamt in… lord help us all… NaruSasu. AND SasuNaru.

The following is a result of that. Enter at your risk, but please know, that even when I was writing this I wasn't sure I would post it. Not because I don't like it. I DO like it. But because it's very different than what I normally write… I have an overactive imagination on_healthy_ days… stupid NyQuil and Ivvymoon. She knows why.

WARNING: Boys who love boys who have sex. That's standard. But this is PWP. Ah… Porn without plot. I haven't had to address this much… that is to say, sex in the cold, harsh vacuum of outer space has more of a plot structure than this bad boy. You have been warned.

FOR JELP: Who refuses to wave a only one flag in the glorious war between SasuNaru and NaruSasu. You are my hero.

_**The Dangers of Passing Notes**_

The class was Advanced Calculus and the note was rather simple. '_Fuck you, Sasuke_,' it read and Naruto didn't even turn to see what the words had done to the Sasuke. Had he, perhaps, he wouldn't have been so caught off guard later on.

Hindsight is a bitch like that.

xxx

Naruto Uzumaki's pencil made soft scratching noises while he studiously copied everything his teacher wrote on the board. He didn't understand a single fucking symbol. Hell, even normal numbers set him on edge. When does a three not _mean_ a three and perhaps assuming it is a three is the reason he failed his last quiz so spectacularly?

And now his boyfriend was being a goddamn fucking _bastard_. Naruto didn't need any help remembering that he was epic failure but Sasuke just had to act all 'holier than thou' when Naruto had shown him his quiz. Phrases like 'we went over this, idiot, you shouldn't have missed this one,' or 'that was a stupid mistake, fuck, Naruto, don't you think?' but the one that pushed Naruto over the edge was 'I don't even know why I try.'

Naruto had felt like Sasuke had stabbed him in the chest and he couldn't stop staring at the dark-haired man. Sasuke was the one who knew him best… the only one who _knew _how hard…

"Naruto, I didn't…"

Tears gathered mutinously at the back of his eyes and Naruto ripped his quiz from Sasuke's fingers. Without a word, he turned and left Sasuke's room, their room, and bunked with Kiba for the night. Sasuke never came. Naruto wasn't surprised.

So the next day, when they both showed up in Calculus, Naruto was still angry and hurt. When Sasuke's opening volley had been 'are you done being an idiot yet?' Naruto opened his mouth to comment scathingly but Kakashi-sensei strode into the room and everyone knew that meant total and complete silence.

Naruto's fingers curled into fists and he yanked open his notebook. Instead of screaming what he wanted to say, he wrote it with calm, dark lines on crisp, white paper. It sounded better in his head, screaming, clawing to be free, but for now, it would get the point across.

He folded the paper and handed it to Kiba who was more than willing to deliver it to Sasuke. Naruto didn't even have to look at him.

Kakashi had lectured forever and Naruto's hand hurt from writing. There were only ten minutes left of class when Kakashi gave them their homework assignment and a cheeky two-fingered salute before kicking his feet up and pulling out his 'research'.

Naruto had just looked mournfully at his pages of notes because Sasuke, the bastard, wouldn't be able to help him understand, when a note was tossed carelessly onto his desk. When he looked at Kiba, his friend's head was in his hands, a low, miserable groan escaping his lips while he contemplated number one.

Naruto refused to look behind him at Sasuke, although, of course, that's who the note was from, and instead, unfolded the note, straightening it on his desk.

_Agreed,_the note read._A good fucking is certainly an appropriate form of punishment. They say that anticipating the punishment can be as good… or bad… as the punishment itself. Let's see, shall we?_

Naruto swallowed and looked up to see Kakashi was still absorbed in his own reading. The note in his hands was covered with Sasuke's clean, thin writing and Naruto sunk further back in his chair before continuing.

Xxxx

I imagine we are on our bed, my face pressed into the dark blue sheets on the mattress. I can feel you behind me, your warm fingers ghost over my ankles and up my calves and thighs. Do you know how much I fucking love you behind me? Knowing what's coming even though I can't see your beautiful face? Your hands cup my ass, spreading my cheeks and I moan. Long and hot, it is meant to be your name, but even to my ears it's nothing more than the sound of my greedy need. You make a low noise in the back of your throat and move your hands so that your thumbs tease my entrance, tracing the wrinkled skin, pressing against the quivering muscle but not enough… god, I twist, trying to force you inside, just the tip of your finger, anything… but your remaining fingers bite into my skin until I cry out.

You lean down and rub the side of your face over the skin on my lower back. I think you mean it as an apology but I push back into you and curse, 'I don't want your fucking apology. Come on, Naruto, fuck me. I want you, need to feel you moving inside, branding me with your heat, come on, Naruto. _COME ON_!'

Your fingers stretch my cheeks until I can only imagine what I look like spread before you. I wonder how my red, needy hole looks against the smooth, pale skin of my ass? My hole aches, I force my muscles to clench and relax… an invitation to you of things to come and with a gentle sigh you push just the nail of your thumb against my pucker. I buck, my fingers clawing into the sheets, not because it hurts, fuck, I wish it did. I wish I was that tight, like the first time we did this. But now, I can't help but anticipate and ready myself for more… unlike the first time, I know what's coming, the pleasure of having you… all of you, my love… buried so fucking deep. The slap of your sweat-covered thighs against my own. Your cock buried… sweet jesus…

But god help me, you… you _still_ tremble, your slick fingers, pushing deeper, gliding over my velvety, hot walls like you own them… because you do. Your fingers tremble just like the first time, and every single time since. 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,' I whisper and you, god, you're so quiet! You lean down again, your cheek against the warm skin on my shoulder. I know it's not an apology this time. It's an understanding, a promise.

'Please.'

Two fingers twist deep into my heat. I thrash my head back and forth, pushing back against the intrusion… fuck, not an intrusion… no, that word makes it sound as though you don't belong… and every piece of you belongs in me… your fingers, your tongue, your cock, I'd take everything you had to offer, everything you are.

I'm whimpering now, begging you. 'That's enough, I need you buried deep. Your thick, hot cock… fuck, love, please, please. I'm ready… so damn ready.'

But you don't listen. I know you are worried. I can see your face in my mind's eye. Your brilliant blue eyes watching your fingers disappear into my needy hole over and over and you're wondering if it is enough. You don't want to hurt me… never have, never will… but I'm begging you and you can feel my words heat your insides and my tears –oh god, am I fucking _crying_ now?- silently calling for you. 'Please, Naruto, I need it now, just like this. I want to feel you push inside, I need the burn. I want to burn around you… want it so bad!' My muscles tighten impossibly around your fingers and I feel you fall against my back.

Your skin is so hot and your breathing is already so labored, like you're moments from coming undone and the thought, you're so fucking beautiful when you cum, makes my body shake with need. You reach forward and lay your hand over mine, curling our fingers together. Your forehead falls against my shoulder and you're trembling. My beautiful Nordic God… brought to his knees behind me… by me… for me.

'Shhh,' I whisper, but you slowly pull your fingers free and I gasp, air my enemy and my only friend, 'Now… please, please, now.'

Suddenly you pull back and I feel you knock my knees apart almost harshly and you push forward until your thighs are flush against my own, holding me spread open… so wide… for you. My chest is forced into the mattress while my ass hangs in the air. I know a blush races over my skin… from some perceived vulnerability on my part but mostly because now, fucking _now_, you are getting _serious__._ And then you are there, pushing into me and suddenly I can't relax. Finally you are there, finally, finally, and I want to feel every single inch of you. I squeeze so tight until I can feel the ridge of your cock head brush over my prostate and _OH FUCK_! 'Naruto!' I scream your name, claw it into the sheets, and send it in wicked prayers to heaven.

I wish you would say something, anything, but some dark, selfish part of myself understands why you don't… why all I'll hear from your gorgeous mouth is needy whimpers and garbled moans. You sound so beautiful and I'll make enough noise for us both.

When you settle as deep as possible inside of me, you're breathing so harshly I can feel it shake both of our bodies. I smile even as I push back, looking for every inch, every centimeter, everything… more, just more. Your fingers wrap around my hips, hot and tight, and you pull out and slam back in. 'Is that a whimper I hear, baby?' I say it out loud, teasingly if not a tad breathlessly, and you growl, panting, and then rock harder and harder into my ass, pulling gasps and moans and pants from my mouth. God, I need you.

Now I am the one fighting for each breath. I struggle to lift my chest and ducking my head, I see my own cock; hard, aching, red… _weeping_… between my legs. It drips onto the sheets and then I see your tight, tan thighs, framed between my own and something glistens in the light.

'Oh my god, Naruto', I groan. It's your precum, slipping over my balls and down your thighs from my tight ass. You're so close…

I moan… that long, dark, sinfully wanton moan that says this, fuck,_this_is the beginning of the end, like our own personal Armageddon, fire and brimstone and lust and sex… and _you_.

You're nodding into my back, crushing my fingers between your own, and your hips are bucking wildly against me, shoving me forward on the bed and I scream… vulgarities and words of love and gasps of nonsense when the fingers of your free hand palm my cock, pushing and pulling me with a frenzy just matched by your own chaotic movements.

When you cum, your scream of completion is more of a garbled cry and I tighten around you, my own release tearing through my body, staining our sheets, while you fill me with your hot, white cum, coating my insides. 'Naruto,' I gasp as you fall onto my back, 'So hot, so good… love you, I love you…'

Xxxx

Naruto had to bite his own hand to stop himself from gasping for air. _OH MY GOD_. He frantically looked around the room, sure that everyone knew what he had just read and how he was feeling and, oh, dear lord, how fucking _hard_ he was.

A noise drew his attention and he turned his head slowly, a blush he couldn't stop coloring his cheeks, until he saw Sasuke smirking behind him. Naruto's mouth opened and shut and then Sasuke held up his hand in front of him. One finger made a circle in the air and when Naruto's head tipped to the side in confusion, Sasuke's face slipped into a sneer. 'Turn it over, dumbass,' he mouthed. Naruto snapped forward in his seat and with trembling fingers, turned the paper over.

Xxx

'Now, surely you didn't think that was the end? You fuck me into oblivion and we cuddle? Oh no, no, no. Punishment goes both ways and I was very irritated when you ran off last night. I… dammit, Naruto, you know I say shit… _stupid_ shit…

But for now, where were we?

You move to pull out of me and I squeeze you tight, feeling with the same intensity your cock slipping from my body as I did when you pushed deep inside. Fuck, Naruto, I can't get enough of you. You roll off of me and you're still whimpering. As you shift, I can feel your half-hard cock brush against my hip. 'Already, Naruto?' I ask.

You're lying with your back toward me and I admire the sheen of sweat over your golden skin and allow my eyes to wander from your tense shoulders, down the long line of your backbone, and over the soft swell of your _tight_ ass. My fingers make the same journey but when they reach your lower back, your muffled noises become nearly urgent and you reach behind and stop my hand.

'What's the matter, Naruto?' You growl darkly and I can't blame you. I couldn't be more smug. You turn your head and I can't stop the slow smirk that comes to my face. 'Cat got your tongue?' I reach forward and cup the side of your face with my hand. My fingers brush against the damp blond strands at your temple and my thumb runs along the light blue silk scarf tied securely around your head and in your mouth.

Anger and lust cloud your bright blue eyes and the combination makes them appear to crackle in the light of the room. 'Not talking, love?' I whisper and lean forward, kissing your eyes and forehead. My lips trail along the scarred skin partially hidden under your gag and I admit to a flash of irritation at not being able to kiss and bite your gorgeous lips.

My fingers wrap around your hips and push you back onto your stomach. Your eyes widen and you shake your head, noises streaming from your mouth as you launch a protest I have no interest in hearing.

You see, earlier, I misplaced something…

With one hand pressing firmly into your upper back and keeping you held against the mattress, my other hand moves slowly to the crack of your ass. 'Oh, fuck.' I moan and it echoes wickedly in the back of my throat. I swallow thickly. 'Look at me,' I order and you twist your head, a glare diluted by uncertainty covering your face. Still holding you down, I bring two fingers to my lips and suck them slowly into my mouth. Pulling them out, I run my tongue over and around and you thrust into the sheets, a desperate noise that could be 'bastard' filling the room.

'None of that,' I warn but there's no reason, as soon as my fingers touch the swell of your ass, you freeze. Your blue eyes are nearly black with the pure intensity that you watch me with and your lips move over the cloth, but no sound escapes. 'Look what I found,' I say and run my fingers down the cleft of your ass only to stop at the thick orange plug stretching your tight little hole to its limit. A small orange ring is all I see but I remember bending you over the footboard of our bed, your fingers white against the dark wood, while I spread your tight ass cheeks and teased you mercilessly with my new toy. I pushed the plug, narrower at the end, in and out, the steady widening of the plastic making you shake and sweat slicken your beautiful skin and darken your golden hair. The plug was only half in before your continuous litany of beautiful pleas and gorgeous threats forced me to slide the blue silk between your soft, sputtering lips.

Pushing that deliciously distracting image aside, I slide the tip of my finger along the edge of the ring. 'How did this feel, Naruto? When you were fucking me, thrusting deeper and deeper, your muscles tensing to push farther and all the while, this…' My wet finger pushes between the unforgiving orange plastic and the red, hot, _quivering_ skin of your hole.

You scream into the silk… the most beautiful, desperate noise I've ever heard, and my cock jumps between my legs.

'…while this was pressing deeper inside you, stretching you even as your muscles tightened around it, again and again, with every single thrust.'

You're talking again… I imagine your voice but it fades into the background as I watch the way your hole clenches around the plastic, glistening with lube and sweat. Fuck, fuck, fuck… I'm leaking like a sieve, so fucking hard, needy like a little bitch… your little bitch. I smirk… just like you are mine.

'Would you like me to take this out now, Naruto?' I ask and curl a finger through the ring, tugging gently upwards. Your back bows, your hips digging in the mattress. You yell something that sounds like 'no' but your head frantically nods up and down into the pillow while your fingers claw at the sheets. Blond hairs dampened by sweat form delicate curls at the nape of your neck and around the edges of your face. Tears I know you won't allow to fall cling to your lashes and you gasp around the gag, forcefully drawing air into your lungs.

'Relax,' I whisper, mesmerized by the glow of your skin and the heat in your eyes and the soft, pleading whisper of your lips. I can't hear it but I feel it with my soul, you say 'please' and I won't… can't… deny you anything.

I gently wrap my fingers around your hips and pull you up to your knees. You are so damn beautiful… and it's only when you turn your head that I realize I spoke out loud. You nod, blue eyes looking deep into my own, and I slowly pull on the ring in my fingers. Your lashes flutter and your jaw tightens over the blue silk in your mouth. 'Relax, relax, relax…' I don't even realize I'm chanting… fuck, I'm _begging_ you… as the plug catches on your tight muscles. My free hand squeezes the shaking muscle of your thigh and the plug pulls free with a soft pop and a long, sensual 'ohhhhhhhhhh' through the fabric between your lips.

'_Holy fucking shit.'_

There are no other words.

Your body falls against the bed and your eyes slip closed. I watch your red, stretched hole clench around nothing like it is desperately seeking what it had lost. My mouth goes dry and my brain...

I don't even realize that you move, lost somewhere in the swirl of lust you trap me in, until you snap your fingers in front of my face. Even with the blue silk between your lips, I can see the grin pull at your mouth and light up your eyes. You tilt your head to the side in silent question and move forward on your knees until you are between my legs. Your hands move feather soft over my thighs and hips, trailing softly over the taut muscles on my abdomen and teasingly over the pert nubs of my chest. The soft moan I release is positively sinful, something I'll never admit too, but the way your eyes cloud with almost primal need makes it worth it.

So, I do it again.

You lean your head forward, eyes focused on my lips, and your breathing comes in short, warm bursts of air against my face. As our lips touch, you whimper or curse, perhaps both, and jerk back. You mutter angrily, eyebrows crinkled with irritation, but you don't reach to pull the gag off yourself. Such a smart boy.

'Not yet,' I say and capture your face in my hands. I yank your head to the side and bite and lick a glaring bruise on the skin at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. I feel your hand move between our bodies and your fingers push our cocks together. We both jerk, the heat of our skin like a brand against the other, and I moan against your ear. 'Soon…'

I hear the grunt… once more sounding suspiciously like 'bastard', and you nod, followed by a long, breathless moan when I push you backward onto the bed. Your hands fall palm up next to your head and your legs fall open lewdly before me. You look good enough to eat and a leer comes to my face when I realize that I can and will… for the rest of our lives.

You raise a golden eyebrow at my inactivity and grin once more before moving your right hand over the smooth skin of your neck. You hiss when you press on the mark I just left on your skin and glare half-heartedly before trailing your fingers down your collarbone and over your chest. I already know where this is going but, god help me, I wouldn't stop you for the world.

I lick my lips and your fingers move down the soft trail of blond hair over your taut abdomen and dip even lower. You fingers hardly ghost your now pulsing, hard cock, but still draw a needy gasp from your lips, and instead dip even lower.

'Wha…' I begin but then you bend your knees and dig your feet into the mattress, presenting yourself to me so beautifully before you slip two fingers into your ass.

You say something sharp against the constraint of your gag and my eyes snap from the captivating image of your own fingers moving in and out of your ass at the note of pain I hear in your voice.

When our eyes meet, you nod your head again, your eyelids shuttered over your electric blue eyes, and your chest heaving. I swallow and my own chest tightens impossibly. I open my mouth to say something, anything, everything and you smile and then sit up, wrapping your fingers around my neck and pulling me down and over your body. Fingers wrap into my hair, brushing gently over my nape before gripping and twisting painfully. 'The fuck, Naruto?!' I yell, and you press your mouth against my ear.

Only an idiot would mistake the sound you make for anything other than 'fuck me now!' Luckily for us both, for this instant, I am not an idiot.

I push your legs up until your knees rest in the crooks of my elbows and press into you hard and fast. God, fuck… how are you so hot? So tight? I bite my tongue to stop my scream… of possession? Belonging? Breathtaking fucking bliss? Nothing has or ever will feel as amazing as sinking deep inside your body.

Your body arches off the bed and you drag your nails down my arms, the sting of the scratches lost in the beauty of your face when your mouth falls slack around the silk, your low whine of pleasure rising above the labored sound of our breathing.

I start moving, thrusting inside of you while your fingers continue to grasp for leverage on my arms and shoulders. The muffled noises fighting to escape your mouth make me hotter and hotter and push me faster and faster. I need you, fuck! My toes dig into the mattress, sweat trailing down my neck and back, and I shove your legs up and into your chest, nearly looming above you as I slam forward, striving for harder and deeper.

Tears break free of your lashes and slide down your cheeks only to soak in the silk gag but the noises you make assure me with a blinding clarity that you want this… need this… need me, like I need you.

'Naruto,' I say, and it sounds exactly like my heart means it, like I'm worshipping you with everything I am. I pull back, my thrusts slowing slightly and I watch my cock disappear into your heat, watch you swallow me inside you and beg for more.

My heart swells with the oneness of this moment, this act, and I resume my pace. The gag no longer stops your voice. Your words are muffled but they still flow around me, gathering me up, warming my heart and my soul, and pushing me over the edge. I release your legs and nearly fall against your chest with my entire weight. With one shaking hand, I fumble for the knot on the silk scarf while you buck beneath me. A muffled warning reaches my ears and I feel your body tense under mine while the hot walls holding my cock tremble with your impending release.

I rip the scarf from your mouth and smash our mouths together. The kiss is nothing but raw desperation and wet tongues and I could _die_ in this moment. White plays at the edges of my vision and my body arches over you.

'Scream my name, Naruto…'

Xxx

"Sasuke!"

Chairs scraped loudly against the tiled floor as several of Naruto's fellow students jumped in their seats at Naruto's scream. Naruto's face flushed brilliantly and he contemplated running from the room and never returning again if he didn't have a bit of an issue that the desk was thankfully covering.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Uzumaki," Kakashi asked from his desk with a raised eyebrow. Naruto started, shoving the note… oh lord, fucking Sasuke… under the desktop and grimaced at the cooling wetness he encountered.

"NO, no, sir!"

"Did Sasuke do something to you or are you in the habit of yelling his name haphazardly throughout the day?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but heard a dark chuckle from behind him and snapped his mouth shut. Several of the other students shifted in their seats. Sadly, dorm walls just aren't that thick these days.

"No," Naruto finally answered miserably and Kakashi stood suddenly, snapping his book shut.

"Well, then, class dismissed."

The other students fled from the room before Naruto's head could connect to his desk with a loud, painful thud.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

Naruto didn't lift his head and instead turned his head to the side, making eye contact with his smiling teacher.

"I talked with Mr. Uchiha before class and I see no reason why you shouldn't retake the quiz. It seems you skipped a bubble on the answer sheet and threw the whole thing off."

Naruto lifted his head, blinking, and jumped when he felt a solid hand fall on his shoulder. Sasuke's thumb ran up and down the skin on his neck and Naruto was surprised it didn't hurt, so sure he was that he'd feel pain from a mark Sasuke hadn't actually made… yet.

Kakashi moved toward the door but stopped when his hand touched the knob. Without turning, he said, "Mr. Uchiha, if I catch you passing notes again, I'll kick your ass out of my class." A visible shiver ran up the silver-haired teacher's spine. "The anti-bacterial wipes are in the top right drawer of my desk. We will never speak of this again."

Kakashi pushed the door open and shook his head muttering, "Children these days…" Neither of his students saw the slow grin that covered his face but they heard his parting words. "Kinky lil' bastards."

The door clicked shut and Sasuke was brought to his knees by a hard fist to his stomach. A chuckle mixed with his pained gasp but he still managed a cocky smirk.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Even through the wheeze Sasuke sounded smug. "Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto's screech reached the next quad.

"_Fucking bastard!"_


End file.
